This invention is directed to a toy game of skill which utilizes a projection system to project a movable image onto a screen which includes a target area. The toy includes a control sensing mechanism which senses the concurrent positioning of the image within the screen target area with simultaneous activation of a trigger mechanism.
A variety of toy games of skill are known. These have utilized a variety of mechanisms in order to create a situation for the user of the toy which requires manual dexterity, eye/hand coordination, and judgment on the part of the user of the toy. Action within a game of skill can be achieved utilizing either mechanical or electronic components.
In games of skill which utilize mechanical components, action within the game is normally achieved utilizing rotating disks, film strips, drums, or the like. In a typical game of this type an object which is under the control of the operator is positioned above the drum, film strip, or the like, and a pathway which the object must traverse is printed on the drum, film strip, or the like. Typically, these types of games have not utilized light projection systems because of the sophistication and cost involved. Games which do utilize light projection systems to create a moving image, because of the complexity and cost, have been limited to arcade type situations and not to personal games which are portable and are for individual use.